


Tik Tok

by StuffandFluff



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffandFluff/pseuds/StuffandFluff
Summary: And look what she did! Look what she did!
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Evgenia Medvedeva
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Tik Tok

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I want to apologize for missing for such a long time. A lot has come up in my life from hectic work schedules to family problems to me feeling quite down for quite some time. And now, COVID-19 is continuing to wreck havoc in the whole world. I wish all of you to stay safe. And please pray for us frontliners (nurses, doctors, bank tellers, police, grocery store workers) who are still working and are ready to serve the people.
> 
> Anyways, the reason why I emerged from my hiding place is... HAVE YOU SEEN ZHENYA'S FIRST VIDEO ON TIK TOK!? (Her Tik Tok is @evgeniamedvedeva99) SHE'S SO FINE!! LIKE, STEP ON ME QUEEN!!! Though I'm confused why I can't see that video anymore. Maybe she changed it to private. I don't know. MedvedevaNation posted it on Twitter too if you want to check it. And yeah, I just got so inspired of what I saw, like, "I got to write this ASAP!" And here it is! Hope you enjoy it.

"Zhenya, what was that?"

  
_I unintentionally closed the door of our bedroom harder than I wanted making my inquiry more forceful than intended. I'm not angry. I just want to know why she have to do that. Or maybe I am angry, jealous, exasperated. I don't know. I understand that boredom can kill you right now (No it won't. Coronavirus will though.). We can't go out, we can't train, Cricket Club is closed and Toronto's on lockdown. We're stuck here in our secret shared apartment (Well not anymore since we had to inform our mothers that we're trapped here. And yeah, they went ballistic!) with nothing to do but play games, image training and skate on land. However she has another thing that she views appropriate to do right now. This... This cursed app! She's bitten by the trend b_ _ug now too! And look what she did! Look what she did!_

  
"What are you talking about, Pooh?"

  
_She looks so cute right now with her confused expression and how she called me by my pet name (made by her, of course) but I won't be swayed!_

  
"Luna, you tried that app."

"What app?"

"That cursed app!"

"What cursed app!?"

  
_I can see her patience running thin already but I'm not joking either! H-How can she do that thing!?_

  
"Tik Tok."

"What about it?"

  
_Right now, I just mentally face palmed. Like, Zhenya, how can you be so innocent and cute but dangerous and sexy at the same time?_

  
"Your video at that app! Why are you wearing a deep V-neck shirt and showing the world your asset while acting sexy at the same time like it's nothing!?"

"What!? As if the world didn't see that already."

  
_And she said that while chuckling. Chuckling! As if she's laughing at my own misery. I can't help but just drop my jaw in exasperation._

  
"And..."

  
_She made her way towards me as if a lioness seeing a prey. So much smugness and confidence. Oh no. This ain't good. I backed away from her until I was trapped by her and the closed door behind me. No escape. Oh dear Lord, have mercy!_

  
"It's not as if they saw everything. You know well who only has the right to see that, don't you?"

  
_And she said that directly at my face! With mere inches separating us! Like, Zhenya, how can you expect me to stay sane after this. Quarantine feels so bad but so good right now._

  
"Now that you reminded me that..."

  
_I didn't expect my voice to come out so deep and sultry as that. I guess that's her effect on me. I closed the distance between us even more and kissed her ear then afterwards uttered these words:_

  
"Pooh wanted to exercise that right of his. How does that sound?"

  
_Without giving her time to reply I carried her to our bed and... Hey what are you all still doing here? Get out!_

**Omake:**

_**🎼Oshiete yo, shiete yo, sono shikumi wo*🎶🎶** _

  
_Huh? Who's this guy donning a white wig, one eye with black sclera and red pupil and wearing a scary mask? Don't tell me..._

  
"Yuzu what's this?"

"What?"

"This private video on my Tik Tok."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Baka*..."

**Author's Note:**

> *lyrics of Unravel, Tokyo Ghoul OST that Yuzu loves (remember the "Kaneki-kun, tabete kudasai!" interview of him after the Olympics? 😂)
> 
> *baka - idiot


End file.
